The Artist and The Fashionista
by Jabe Shepherd
Summary: Quinn/Jane shipper
1. Janey's Got A Problem

This is my second Daria fanfic and second one in general, so I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I don't own Daria or any of it's scenes

It was a cool August day, Daria was busy packing up for college, it was as always a neutral feeling summer vacation for her with it's ups and downs. Jane was with her helping her and engaging in their usual banter.

"That's the last of it" Jane said as she stacked the box she was holding onto the others.

"What about your other stuff? Aren't you going to take that with you?" Jane asked curiously.

"Might as leave it here my mom is going to find a way to bring me back here through bribing or some familial duty" Daria replied.

"Daria Morgendorffer, I didn't know you served" Jane said jokingly.

"Yes, Bravely and reluctantly" Daria replied sarcastically.

"Thank you for your service" Jane said as she gave her the best salute she could give.

Daria shot a smile at her, then went back to her cynical mood thinking about that it would be the last time she would see her for a while until Christmas break; Daria tried to conceal her mood, but Jane noticed.

"Something wrong, Amiga?" Jane asked.

"Well it's just I'm going to be leaving for Raft tomorrow and I'll be up there alone" Daria said sadly.

"You will be fine, you have yourself to talk too" Jane said trying to lighten up Daria's mood, she stopped once she saw it wasn't working.

"Daria, if you need to talk to me I'm just a phone call away, you know phone home"

I'm not E.T., but I will feel like an alien without you" Daria said.

"I'll be up there in Boston next August with you, I gotta go for a run; I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jane said as she was leaving.

"See ya".

Jane went out for her daily jog with her headphones in, she was busy concentrating on her jog, but something was gnawing at her mind. She tried to ignore it, but it seemed liked the longer she went, the bigger of a problem it became so much that she cut her jog short.

As Jane came back in, she saw her brother Trent

"Hey, Trent" Jane said as she took a drink of water.

"Hey, Janey, went for your run?" Trent asked in his usual soothing voice.

"You talk to Daria?" asked Trent.

"Yeah" Jane said as she rushed to get back to her room.

"Wa-" Trent said as she hurried upstairs.

Jane shut the door behind her immediately and threw her headphones on her bed and got a canvas and her paint brush and starting painting a picture. After a bunch of strokes, she was finished with it, the picture was of her trapped in between two closing walls and she was screaming. She sat it between a similar painting, but it was a safe. She went to finish her jog but by the time she finished it, it was night time she went to bed not long after getting home, but not before looking at those paintings.

The next day

Jane got up the next morning went for her jog before heading out to Daria's house to say goodbye to her. After finishing her jog she arrived.

"It's evacuation day, Amiga!" Jane said excitedly.

"Yes, fire the last cannon" Daria feigned excitement.

"Hey Jane!" Quinn said startling her as she packed the last box into the car.

"Hey, I didn't know your cousin lived here?" Jane feigned shock.

"Haven't you heard turns out, mom got a paternity test she's my sister!" Daria yelled making sure Quinn would hear it, Quinn shot a short smile back to the comment.

"Kiddo, it's time to go!" Jake called.

"Ill call you when I get there" Daria said

"That is if Quinn or Helen aren't on it" Jane said with a smile, Daria returned one back.

" Dah-ria, let's go! The sale at Cashmens won't be there forever" Quinn said.

"So will Cashmens" Daria replied to her younger sibling.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Jane saw as Daria and her family drove off for the journey to Raft, Jane waved to them as they left their driveway and proceeded to walk back home.

Jane entered her home as she painted a few pictures and eventually took a nap.

"I'm sorry baby, but I never hit on straight chicks" Allison said, the voice got louder and screamed right in Jane's ear so loud she screamed.

Jane woke up from her nap, sweaty, she looked around to see if it was a dream, to her relief it was. She looked out her window to see if it was still daylight outside, it was. She decided to go for a jog to get whatever has been eating her inside out of her mind.


	2. The Quinn Before The Storm

"Quinn, sweetie get up it's time for school" Helen said to her youngest as she turned her rooms light on.

Quinn opened her eyes and her eyes adjusted to the light that illuminated her room, took a shower, put her essential makeup on her face in front of her vanity and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, kiddo!" Jake greeted her youngest gleefully.

"Hey, dad" Quinn replied as she sat down to eat.

Quinn looked down at her plate, it was fat free waffles and syrup. She began to cut her waffles into one piece when her mom came to sit down in the chair adjacent to hers.

"Hello Quinn, how are you this morning?"

"Good, can I have that credit card back mom?"

"Quinn, I told you, you will get it back when you pay that bill" She told Quinn firmly.

Quinn proceeded to take out her wallet and gave her mom an assortment of 20 and 10 dollar bills; when Helen counted it, she was shocked that it equaled 600 dollars.

"Can I have it now?" Quinn asked smiling.

Helen motioned to Jake to give her the card; she got the card and gave it to her as she finished her breakfast.

"Use that responsibly, if you don't I will take it away again" she said as Quinn left for school.

Quinn began to walk the lonely way to school, things had changed since summer break. Despite everyone's promise to remain friends after the Fashion Clubs disbandment, the group split into two; with Tiffany going with Sandi and Stacy staying with Quinn. Quinn thought she got the better deal as Tiffany were always go with what ever Sandi said and would never dare say otherwise.

Quinn eventually made it to school, while on her way to her locker she got her schedule. To her relief it was the same teachers she had her junior year; except for who teaches art. While opening her locker; she saw Stacy excitedly running up to her locker. Quinn immediately filled up with joy.

"Hey Quinn!" Stacy said joyfully to her best friend.

"Hey Stacy"

"How was your summer?"

"It was good"

Stacy noticed something and she looked downwards, which freaked Quinn out a bit.

"When did you get those new shoes?"

"I got them from Cashman's, they were on sale" Quinn replied with relief.

"It's beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

"Do you have your schedule?"

"I do, let's see if we have some classes together"

"Okay"

Quinn and Stacy getting each other's classes out to the other and were excited when they had 3 out of 4 classes together, however their excitement was changed with dread as they saw Sandi and Tiffany chatting about their classes and not even passing their former club buddies or friends a passing glance.

"Hey Quinn it'll be alright" Stacy told her red haired friend trying comfort her.

"Yeah" Quinn said trying to mask her feelings.

The warning bell rang and they were headed off to their class, most of the day went by fine Quinn and Stacy were busy focusing on their school work during the periods and talked in between them. The school day ended with them saying they would see each other again tomorrow.


	3. Fashion Fiend in Need

Quinn was busy painting a dress on her canvas, she sighed to herself when she reflected on the times her and the Fashion Club critiqued on the latest fashion trends and discussing which boys have the best deal and which ones to go out with. But she mostly missed the first one, Ms. Defoe interrupted her train of reflection.

"Alright class, put your paint brushes down I have to tell you all something before you leave" Ms. Defoe told the class.

Quinn and the rest of the class did as she said and turned to listen to her.

"Class, I want you to paint a self-portrait this will count for 30% of your overall grade." She turned Quinn's direction "Quinn, I need to see you after class."

"What is it, Ms. Defoe?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn, I'm very worried about your grades, this assignment is very important for you to pass"

"I'm working on it, but art isn't my strong suit, which I would never wear by the way" Quinn said matter of factly.

"Well practice, it makes perfect"

"I won't have enough time" Quinn exclaimed.

"Well find someone who can help".

Quinn left the classroom trying to think of someone who could help she didn't have to think very long, as a name popped up in her head instantly, Jane.

Quinn entered her home and immediately went straight to her mom.

"Mom, what's Jane's number?" Quinn asked.

"Jane?, Why do you need her number?" Helen asked quizzically.

"I need her help with an art project"

"Oh well, I don't have it; call and ask Daria"

"Here is her number, ask her how she's doing for us" Helen handed her the number.

Quinn dialed the number and listen to the rings.

"Hello?" Daria said.

"Daria, Hi! How's Raft?"

"Quinn? If you want to continue this call send me some money" Daria went into her usual sthick.

"Daria, I have no recent extortions from Mom and Dad."

"Really? That's shocking. Well I'll give you a 5 minute time limit on here, so make it quick, sis"

"Thank you, do you have Jane's number?"

Quinn heard silence on the other end for what seemed like forever "Why do you need Jane's number?" Daria asked.

"I need her help with an art project"

"You're going to have to drive a hard bargain, after all you're not the artistic type."

"Maybe a pizza?" Quinn suggested to her cynical sister.

"Maybe" Daria sighed "Fine, here's the number" Quinn listened and wrote the number down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks, bye".

"Bye".

Quinn nervously began dialing the number anxiously listening to the rings until Jane picked up.

"Yo?" Jane asked.

"Hey, Jane" Quinn chuckled nervously.

"Daria, you back from college already, you've changed since the last time I talked to you. You lost your monotone voice and it was replaced with an annoyingly high pitched one" Jane said sarcastically.

"Yeah, the glasses had to go too." Quinn tried to play along.

"Alright Quinn, to what misfortune do I owe you for this call?" Jane asked.

"Remember when I told you 'art fascinates me'?"

"Yeah"

"I need your help with an art project for Ms. Defoe's class."

"Hmm..what's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"For you to make our unholy union as quick as possible."

"Do you want pizza?"

"You asking me on a date?"

"Eww. No just pizza for a self portrait."

"Alright, I'll do it come to my house over the weekend."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Quinn hung up the phone and went off to hang out with Stacy.


	4. Is It Art or Heart?

Later that weekend, Quinn is approaching the Lane's house. She knocks on the door; it took a while, but Trent answered the door.

"Oh, Daria's sister?" Trent asked surprised.

"It's Quinn, i'm here to see Jane; is she here?" Quinn asked.

"Why do you need to see her?" Trent asked.

"Because she's supposed to do a painting of me for my art project, please?" Quinn pleaded.

Trent thinks about this for a moment. The look on Quinn's face told him to let her in.

"Sure, go on up".

"Thanks".

Quinn goes upstairs to Jane's room, where she is watching Sick, Sad World.

"Jane, you busy?" Quinn asked.

Quinn caught her off guard, Jane reacted by jumping a little off her bed.

"Quinn, what brings you here?" Jane asked startled.

"I'm here for my painting to be done".

"Oh, i forgot about that".

"Do you remember what you get in return?".

"Well, yeah, the smell of melted chesse topped with pepperoni. Thanks for reminding me" Jane grinned.

"Alright, make yourself comfortable. This make take a while" Jane said.

"Can i take these heels off?, They're killing me". Quinn asked to free her feet from her high heels.

"Yeah, i said get comfortable".

"I was just wondering, I don't want to throw my heels anywhere. I don't want to make a mess".

"Look at my room, do i look like i care if it's a mess?" Jane asked.

Quinn scanned the room "Point taken".

Jane motioned for Quinn to sit on the bed.

Quinn sat on the bed and adjusted her position to her right level of comfort.

Jane put her canvas facing towards her away from Quinn.

"Alright, rules for this. Number one stand still as possible; Number two, no talking" Jane clarified.

"But...".

"Rule three, no buts".

"But, it's boring not talking. You just can't paint in silence".

"I do it everyday".

"Not when Daria is around".

"I suspend rule number two for a different Morgendorffer".

"Come on" Quinn pleaded.

Jane looked back at her and sighed resignation

"Fine, but nothing fashion related or i pull a Vincent Van Gogh and cut off my ear".

"Ewww!".

"Great tone to start the conversation".

"Now, let me focus" Jane said.

Quinn watched as Jane painted in circular strokes stopping only to clean her brush to get a new color, Quinn became memorized on how focused Jane was on the painting. How every detail needed to be right. She snapped out of it and thought of a question to ask her.

"I thought you were supposed to be at college?".

Jane was surprised in the break of the silence, but answered.

"I will, but not until August".

"What's the college you going to?" Quinn asked.

"Boston Fine Arts College".

"You would fit in quite well there".

"Thanks".

"Where are you going to after you graduate?" Jane asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to apply to a lot of places in Boston".

"Why, Boston?".

"Daria's there, i wanna go and get to know her".

"Since, when did you wanna be sisterly?" Jane asked.

"I need someone who figured it all out before they got into high school".

Jane couldn't believe it, here was Quinn; the girl who wouldn't be caught dead with her sister. Now wants to spend time with her. She guessed and even hoped that Daria would welcome her with open arms.

"Done" Jane said as she laid the final touches.

Quinn set up and stretched her tired body as she had sat for quite a long time.

"What do you think?" Jane asked as she showed her the painting.

Jane gave her the painting and when she looked it looked just like her.

"It looks good, Thanks, Jane".

"You're welcome, don't forget my pizza".

"Oh, yeah, um, next weekend?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, get outta here kiddo".

Quinn with her painting in hand left Jane's house.


	5. Quinning of Age

"So, how did your art project go?" Stacy asked.

Quinn went through her locker to search for the self portrait Jane had painted for Ms. Defoe's class; eventually, she found it.

"Wow!, that's beautiful did you paint that?" Stacy asked as she observed the painting.

"No, I asked Jane Lane to paint it".

"Wow she's like a modern day...uh...what's that guy's name who painted that girl?".

"Leonardo Da Vinci and that girl he painted was the Mona Lisa" Quinn answered with knowledge she picked up in Ms. Defoe's class.

"Well, it looks good, give Jane my compliments".

"I will".

The warning bell rang, as Quinn and Stacy shut their lockers and parted for their respective classes.

"Bye, Quinn".

"See you, Stacy".

...

"Now, can someone TELL me, what LED to the ratification of the TWELFTH amendment of the Constitution?" Me. DeMartino asked.

Mr. DeMartino scanned the room for hands up, when he went to his go-to "Kevin, what's the answer?".

"Uhh...too many people were hungover?" Kevin hopelessly guessed.

"Kevin, while I'm shocked that YOU were able to GUESS an ACTUAL amendment; it is NOT the right one. but it doesn't SURPRISE me that you guessed one that DEALS with DEBAUCHERY. ANYONE ELSE".

Quinn raised her hand "Yes, Quinn".

"The twelfth amendment was ratified to fix a flaw in the US Constitution that allowed Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr to tie in the Electoral College".

"Very good, Quinn".

"You and your sister were always one of the good ones" Mr. DeMartino mumbled to himself.

The bell rang for the next period to begin.

Quinn went to her locker to get the painting. She looked at the painting; hypnotized by the lines and colors of the picture. She seen some of Jane's paintings; this one seemed different. She remembers Jane being more focused on the painting than she usually was with others. Granted, she never seen her paint before this one. They always said art was a form of expression. She wondered if Jane had painted her feelings for Quinn on that canvas...Wait, why would she even think that? Jane couldn't be gay?, Could she? More importantly, Quinn herself couldn't be gay either, could she? She came to when she heard the warning bell ring and was onto Ms. Defoe's class.

...

"Now, class before the period begins get your paintings out. So I can grade them" Ms. Defoe told the class.

Quinn said the painting on her easel; waiting for Ms. Defoe to finish grading the others. She would hope painting would get a A or B; it looked like it should've. But, perception is through the eyes of the person. Ms. Defoe, eventually, made it to Quinn's space.

"Quinn, this is great" Ms. Defoe praised as she inspected the painting.

"Really?"

"Yes, I didn't except so much Improvement so fast from a student".

Quinn watched as Ms. Defoe personally took a paintbrush dipped it in red paint and painted a letter A on it to Quinn's delight.

"Thanks, Ms. Defoe".

"I'm so proud of you, Quinn".

"Now, class, since Thanksgiving is coming up soon; I want you to paint something you're thankful for". Ms. Defoe said as she laid out the plans for class today.

That was going to be a challenge, she wondered what she could paint to show her gratitude for something, then she got an idea. She started painting like she never painted before.

By the time Quinn was done. She had painted a picture of Jane herself. It wasn't the best and most accurate depiction of her; but a depiction nonetheless.

The dismissal bell rang. She picked up the painting and took special care to hide it. Not that she was ashamed of Jane; she just didn't want any unwanted questions thrown her way.

Quinn soon made it back home, an empty home as her parents were at work and Daria was at college. She was almost to her room when her sister's room caught her attention. She opened the door and saw a little bit she left behind from when she moved for college. Quinn sat on the bed and sighed "If only you were here, sis".

She got up from the bed and out of the room and went to hers.

She looked at the painting she had painted and realize she had promised Jane a pizza.

"Eep!" Quinn sounded as she went downstairs to call Jane.

Quinn went to the phone and called Jane's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Yo?".

"Hey, Jane".

"I see the protective order didn't get through".

"What?".

"Nothing, so what did you call for, my pupil?".

"I got an A on the painting".

"Well, I see my artistic formula still works on Ms. Defoe. What did she say about it?".

"She liked it so much, she personally painted my grade on it".

"While, I don't condone painting over a work of art, I'll make an exception. At least it wasn't the letter X".

Quinn giggled.

"So, you still want that pizza?".

"We wouldn't be able to seal the deal if we didn't do that. Now, would we?".

"No, what time you wanna go?".

"Well, I gotta go for a run first, so maybe after that".

Quinn actually thought of something. She would tag along with Jane's run.

"Maybe I can come with you".

"Isn't that out of style".

"Exercising is never out of style".

"But perspiring is".

"True, but let me tag along; I'm the one buying pizza after all".

"Alright, fine".

"Oh, have you heard from Daria lately".

"Yes, why?".

"Wondering how she's doing".

"Why don't you call yourself".

"I will, thanks Jane see you tomorrow".

"Bye".


End file.
